Under The Moonlight
by Ddangkoplak
Summary: Serangan mendadak dari sekelompok makhluk buas telah mengubah anak-anak tersebut menjadi sesuatu yang tak pernah bisa mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. Exo n OC.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Under the Moonlight

Author : Ddangkoplak

Genre : Fantasy, Mistery, Friendship

Cast : Yoo Anna

Shim Simi

All member Exo

_Serangan mendadak dari sekelompok makhluk buas telah mengubah anak-anak tersebut menjadi sesuatu yang tak pernah bisa mereka bayangkan sebelumnya_.

Bel tanda masuk kelas sudah berdering sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Para guru telah memasuki kelas masing-masing dengan murid-muridnya yang kini tengah duduk manis bersiap untuk menerima pelajaran di jam pertama sekolah.

Namun keadaan itu tidak berlaku untuk kelas 1B. Mereka kini berbaris memenuhi lapangan sepak bola didepan gedung bertingkat empat tersebut. Yah, pagi ini adalah jadwal mereka mengikuti pelajaran olahraga.

Seorang namja jangkung dengan rambut hitam cepak meniupkan peluit yang tergantung dilehernya. Membuat anak-anak memusatkan perhatian padanya. Para murid perempuan tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas begitu menatap wajah laki-laki yang merupakan guru olahraga mereka saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Tubuh tinggi menjulang. Badan tegap dengan otot-otot lengannya yang terbentuk indah. Oh ya, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang terpahat sempurna dengan sepasang mata tajam, bibir kecil dan hidung yang runcing dibalut kulitnya yang mulus bak porselen. Ayolah… Wanita normal mana yang tidak akan jatuh hati pada ciptaan tuhan yang sungguh mendekati sempurna itu…

"Baik. Sebelum mulai ke pembelajaran inti, kalian lakukan pelemasan terlebih dahulu. Semuanya buat barisan lima bersap. Laki-laki di timur dan perempuan di kanan. Ketua kelas maju kedepan. Pimpin pemanasan…" perintah laki-laki itu. Peluitnya kembali berbunyi nyaring saat ia meniupkannya dan kini semua siswa menuruti perintahnya.

"Maaf Kris saem. Tapi ketua kelas kami tidak ada" adu seorang siswa. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Kris itu mengernyit heran.

"Kemana dia?" tanyanya. Siswa itu mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu. Oh, yang benar saja! Ini hampir jam sembilan dan orang yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas itu belum juga datang?

"Kalau begitu suruh wakilnya untuk menggantikan" ujar Kris dengan tatapan datarnya yang-sejujurnya- agak memuakkan bagi kaum pria namun sebaliknya-sangat memabukkan- bagi kaum hawa.

Kini seluruh siswa IB tengah melakukan gerakan pelemasan dengan sebagian-terutama perempuan- tampak berbisik-bisik dan sesekali mengikik disertai semburat kemerahan di pipi mereka.

"Ya ampun… Kris songsaengnim itu tampan sekali kyaa"

"Kalau saja aku tak ingat ia adalah guruku, aku pasti akan memacarinya…"

"Dia benar-benar tampan"

"Lihatlah, badan kekarnya sedikit terlihat karena kaosnya sedikit sempit"

"Aku akan menikahinya nanti"

Kris hanya tersenyum tipis begitu telinganya menangkap gumaman-gumaman para siswi. Yah, memiliki pendengaran diatas rata-rata manusia normal memang sangat menguntungkan. Ia menghela nafas pelan sembari menatapi barisan murid-muridnya. Hingga akhirnya ia merasakan sesuatu. Kedua matanya sedikit mendelik dan ia menoleh ke belakang. Ke arah lorong yang menghubungkan lapangan ini dengan halaman belakang sekolah…

Bruk

Suara debuman terdengar saat sebuah tas ransel hitam mendarat ditanah dengan sukses. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, suara debuman kembali menyusul saat seorang yeoja melompat dari balik tembok batako setinggi lebih dari dua meter itu dan berhasil mendarat di tanah dengan sukses. Yeoja itu berdiri dan menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya yang berdebu. Ia meraih tas ransel hitam itu dan menepuk-nepukkannya juga, untuk menghilangkan kotoran.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, yeoja itu berjalan santai sembari menyandangkan tas di lengan kanannya. Baru saja beberapa langkah, kakinya terhenti saat matanya menangkap sepasang sepatu olahraga putih dihadapannya. Pelan-pelan, yeoja itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan rambut cepak hitamnya tengah memandangnya tajam melalui sepasang mata elangnya.

Glup

"Matilah aku" batin yeoja itu.

"Kau pikir kau akan terlihat keren dengan memanjat tembok seperti itu, Shim Simi-ssi?" tanya pemuda itu tajam.

Yeoja itu, Simi, hanya menunduk tanpa berniat sedikitpun untuk menjawabnya.

"Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama"

"Aku tahu. Jeosong Hamnida, Kris Saem." ucap Simi masih tertunduk. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas panjang seraya menatap frustasi anak didiknya ini.

"Lari keliling lapangan dua puluh kali" Kris berlalu setelah mengatakan hal itu. Simi hanya melengos pasrah menerimanya.

Jam yang tergantung di dinding kelas telah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Anak-anak kelas 1B tengah larut dalam kesibukan mereka mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan guru piket sejam yang lalu. Hari ini guru matematika mereka tidak bisa mengajar, dan mereka hanya diberikan tugas oleh guru piket. Keadaan begitu hening karena sebagian besar murid sedang dalam konsentrasi yang cukup tinggi. Yah, maklum saja. Kelas itu terkenal dengan siswa-siswinya yang memiliki kualitas otak diatas rata-rata. Mereka semua adalah anak-anak yang-sungguh beruntung bisa lolos dari test super ketat agar bisa duduk di bangku kelas ini.

Namun itu tidak berlaku bagi namja berbadan jangkung yang duduk di pojok belakang kelas. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Sebetulnya, ia hanyalah murid biasa dengan kemampuan otak yang pas-pasan. Namun keberuntunganlah yang membuatnya bisa menduduki kelas khusus ini. Keberuntungan karena saat test berlangsung ia berhasil menyalin seluruh jawaban dari Oh Sehun, pria berkulit putih susu yang duduk disebelahnya. Karena itulah, ia menjadi siswa yang paling malas diantara teman-temannya. Toh, ia bisa menyalin pekerjaan milik Sehun, kan?

Sudah sejam lamanya ia duduk tanpa berusaha mengerjakan apa-apa. Berkali-kali sudah ia menguap kebosanan. Matanya menatapi seluruh penjuru kelas yang kesemuanya tengah berkutat dengan soal-soal itu. Cih, membosankan benar. Baginya…

Dan begitu menatap punggung namja didepannya, sebuah ide muncul begitu saja dari otaknya. Ia menyeringai licik.

Namja berkaca mata itu masih sibuk menulis di bukunya. Tiba-tiba saja dirasakannya sesuatu yang besar berbulu dengan banyak kaki menempel di pipi kanannya. Perasaannya sudah tidak enak namun ia memberanikan diri menoleh…

"Kyaaaaaaa….."

Namja itu spontan melompat keatas meja sambil berteriak begitu mendapati hewan besar berkaki delapan itu tergeletak di lantai. Oh, hanya mainan rupanya. Namun itu berhasil membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Lihatlah dadanya yang naik turun dengan cepat karena nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

Kelas menjadi ramai oleh tawa murid-murid yang melihat itu. Terutama Chanyeol, sang trouble maker. Ia tertawa sampai terbungkuk-bungkuk memegangi perutnya. Namja berkaca mata itu merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang dan dadanya sesak. Ia membungkuk dengan satu tangan memegangi dadanya sementara tangan lainnya mengobok-obok ranselnya.

Namun ternyata ada satu yang tidak menertawai kejadian itu. Seorang gadis yang duduk di bangku paling depan. Kini ia berjalan mendekat kearah namja berkaca mata tadi. Tangannya menahan tangan si namja yang mengobok-obok tasnya dan memberikan suatu benda kecil berbentuk pipa. Inhaler…

"Pakai punyaku dulu, Kyungsoo-ssi." Ucapnya dengan pandangan datar. Namun Kyungsoo-namja berkaca mata itu- tetap tersenyum saat menerima inhaler itu.

"Hima…hahih" ucapnya susah payah. Ia memasukkan ujung pipa itu kedalam mulutnya dan menyedotnya keras-keras.

Brak

Yeoja itu menggebrak meja Chanyeol. Membuat namja itu terpaksa menghentikan tawanya. Yeoja itu menatap Chanyeol datar, dan dibalas tatapan meremehkan namja itu.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol santai.

"Kau tahu tindakanmu itu sangat berbahaya,Chanyeol-ssi" desisnya.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal. "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan, KETUA KELAS?" ujar Chanyeol dengan penekanan pada saat menyebutkan jabatan yang dipegang yeoja itu. Yeoja itu menarik nafas pelan, berusaha meredam amarahnya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. "Minta maaf padanya…" ia berkata dengan nada datarnya yang khas tapi sarat dengan ancaman.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. "Apa katamu? Minta maaf? Tidak akan pernah…"

"Cepat minta maaf…"

"Tidak mau"

"Kau tahu kau bisa membuatnya mati…"

"Whooaa… Jadi sekarang kau mulai peduli padanya?"

Skakmat

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Membuat yeoja itu muak dan ingin sekali melayangkan tonjokkan pada namja menyebalkan itu. Tapi ia tetap berusaha tenang dan kembali berbicara dengan nada datarnya.

"Cepat minta maaf"

"Lihatlah! Yoo Anna ketua kelas kita yang dingin seperti es sepertinya mulai tertarik pada Do Kyungsoo si namja cupu. Hahahahaha" tawa Chanyeol disertai anak-anak lainnya. Kini kelas mulai riuh kembali. Kedua tangan Anna mengepal erat.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?"

Seketika seluruh tawa berhenti begitu seorang laki-laki berperawakan mungil masuk ke kelas. Sontak, semua murid kembali ke posisi mereka masing-masing. Begitu juga Anna, Kyungsoo-yang dadanya sudah kembali normal, serta Chanyeol. Laki-laki itu melemparkan pandangan tajamnya keseluruh kelas.

"Siapa ketua kelasnya?" tanyanya sedikit membentak. Tentu saja Anna berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Maju"

Anna membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Tapi saem… Aku tidak ribut. Aku hanya…"

"Apa kau mau membantah perintahku? Maju!" Tak ingin memperkeruh suasana, yeoja itu bergegas maju kedepan kelas.

"Berapa kali aku harus memukulmu?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Sepuluh kali" jawab Anna seraya menatap tajam ke arah laki-laki itu. Yeoja itu menelungkupkan kedua tangannya. Laki-laki itu mengambil penggaris yang terselip di saku jasnya dan mulai memukuli punggung tangan Anna sebanyak sepuluh kali. Membuat yeoja itu harus menahan rasa perih akibat tamparan mistar pada kulitnya hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

Cahaya matahari siang ini begitu menyengat. Seakan membakar apapun yang ada dimuka bumi ini. Namun namja itu tetap menengadahkan kepalanya, membiarkan wajahnya diterpa sinar sang surya. Tubuh jangkungnya bersandar pada tiang pembatas dipinggiran atap sekolah. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat rambut hitamnya sesekali tertiup, menampakkan wajah tampannya yang nyaris sempurna.

"hyung"

Panggilan dari seseorang itu membuatnya menoleh kesamping, kearah seorang namja berperawakan mungil yang entah dari kapan berada di sebelahnya. Begitu melihat namja mungil itu, ia kembali ke posisi awalnya.

"Hmm…" gumamnya merespon.

"Kau sudah tahu tentang camping itu?" tanya namja mungil itu.

"Hmm…"

"Saat itu bertepatan dengan bulan purnama"

Namja jangkung itu kini menurunkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus kedepan. "Aku tahu" jawabnya.

"Err… Apa kau sudah tahu bahwa tempat itu… Dekat dengan sarang 'mereka'?"

Kedua mata namja jangkung itu membulat. Ia menoleh kesamping, menatap namja mungil itu.

"Apa kau serius?"

"Nde…" jawab namja mungil itu. Si-namja jangkung menghela nafas panjang sembari menatapi pemandangan puncak gedung-gedung pencakar langit dihadapannya kini.

"Kalau begitu kita ikut"

"Tap…tapi… Bagaimana jika saat itu kita bertransformasi?"

Hening cukup lama sementara mereka semua nampak berpikir.

"Kita bisa menghilang. Cari tempat yang bagus untuk kita bertransformasi sampai waktunya habis dan kita bisa kembali menjadi manusia lagi.." ucap namja jangkung itu. Suho,si-namja berperawakan mungil hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Tapi bagaimana jika mereka…"

"Kita harus ada disana. Kita harus bisa melindungi seluruh warga sekolah dari serangan 'mereka'. Bulan purnama adalah saat yang bagus bagi 'mereka' untuk menyerang karena saat itu kekuatan mereka pasti bertambah berkali-kali lipat."

"Tapi 'mereka' sangat banyak. Aku tidak yakin kita bisa…"

"Kita pasti bisa. Ingat, anak-anak itu tak bisa diremehkan" ucap si-namja jangkung menenangkan Suho.

"Apa kau yakin, ini tidak akan membahayakan-'nya'?"

Namja jangkung itu tersenyum kecil.

"Bukankah kita sudah berlatih untuk waktu yang cukup lama? Kau tak akan mencelakainya. Tenang saja" Dan seulas senyum merekah di bibir Suho.

Triiiiiiing

"Sudah bel. Waktunya kau mengajar bukan?" namja jangkung itu mengecek arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Nde. Aku pergi dulu. Gomapsumnida, hyung" pamit Suho. Namja jangkung itu menepuk punggung Suho sebelum ia bergerak menjauh menuju pintu yang menghubungkan atap dengan lantai-lantai dalam gedung.

"Kris hyung" panggil Suho. Namja jangkung itu kembali menoleh ke arahnya.

"You're the best!" seru Suho sembari mengangkat jempolnya dan berbalik pergi. Kris hanya tertawa melihat itu…

"Kau sudah dengar tentang acara camp musim panas akhir pekan ini?" tanya Yixing kepada sahabat-sahabatnya yang kini telah duduk mengitari salah satu meja bundar di kafetaria.

"Tentu saja. Kau akan ikut?" Tao, namja dengan mata menyerupai panda menjawabnya.

"Entahlah. Kalau kalian?"

"Aku ikut, tentu saja…" celetuk Baekhyun, si namja bermata sipit.

"Kalau Baekki ikut, aku pasti ikut juga" kali ini giliran Chanyeol, manusia yang tubuhnya paling menjulang diantara mereka membuka suara. Namja jangkung itu melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Baekhyun

"Errr… Aku tidak tahu. Kalau Luhan hyung ikut aku ikut juga" Sehun, si pemilik kulit putih menyerupai susu menimpali.

"Huft… Aku juga tidak tahu. Kalo Minseok hyung ikut aku ikut juga…" Yixing bersuara.

"Panjang umur. Mereka datang" celetuk Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah dua namja yang baru saja memasuki areal kantin dan saat ini sedang menuju ke meja mereka.

"Hai semua" sapa mereka berbarengan.

"Annyeong hyung"

"Annyeong"

"A-yo! Waddup hyung!"

"Haaai juga…"

Begitulah kira-kira balasan kelima anak tersebut. Segera saja, kedua namja itu menduduki kursi yang masih tersisa.

"Apa kalian sudah dengar kalau sekolah kita akan mengadakan camp musim panas minggu depan?" Luhan bertanya sembari menyilangkan kedua kakinya dibawah meja.

"Tentu dan kami akan ikut" sahut Chanyeol mantap. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Kami diwajibkan ikut. Huft, padahal aku sudah berencana mengunjungi nenekku di desa" sahut Minseok. Namja berpipi bakpao itu menggembungkan pipinya. Membuatnya semakin terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Kontras sekali dengan kenyataan jika usianya sekarang hanya kurang setahun lagi untuk memasuki kepala dua. Yixing hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kakak sepupunya itu. "Tenang saja, hyung. Aku juga akan ikut" ujarnya menenangkan.

"Jadi Luhan hyung ikut juga? Kalau begitu aku juga ikut"

Sementara mereka terlarut dalam obrolan, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat sekitar kafetaria. Yah, di jam istirahat seperti ini kafetaria selalu ramai oleh hiruk-pikuk siswa dengan berbagai kegiatan mereka. Mereka duduk mengelompok, sama seperti ia dan teman-temannya saat ini. Dan yang kurang beruntung lantaran tidak memiliki kelompok berteman, terpaksa harus mengasingkan diri di meja panjang yang tersedia disudut ruangan.

Disaat sedang asyik mengamati kegiatan anak-anak, pandangan matanya jatuh pada sesosok namja yang tengah berjalan menjauhi mesin minuman dengan dua kaleng Coca-Cola dimasing-masing tangannya. Namja itu berjalan dengan angkuh, seangkuh wajahnya yang termasuk kategori sangat tampan. Tatapannya lurus kedepan, samasekali tak memedulikan bisik-bisik genit dari yeoja-yeoja yang dilewatinya.

"Yak…Park Chanyeol!" teguran Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan Chanyeol dari namja itu. Saat ia berpaling, semua temannya memerhatikan ia dengan pandangan aneh.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Kulihat sedari tadi kau terus saja memperhatikan namja berkulit hitam itu." Komentar Luhan. "Benarkah? hehe" Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama-sekali.

"Yak! Apa kau menyukainya?"

Sepertinya Yixing harus menyesal mengatakan itu karena setelahnya ia harus menerima pukulan keras di kepalanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari manusia jangkung kita, Park Chanyeol.

"Sakit!" protesnya dengan tangan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Kau gila? Aku masih normal…" elak Chanyeol. Yixing mendengus kesal.

"Chanyeol tidak mungkin menyukai si hitam Kai itu, Yixing" ujar Baekhyun sambil menahan tawanya. Baru saja ia akan melanjutkan kata-katanya yang bertujuan untuk menggoda Chanyeol, namja jangkung itu sudah mendahuluinya.

"Tentu saja. Karena aku hanya akan menyukai Byun Baekhyun seorang" ucapnya dengan nada sok-imut sembari memeluk lengan Baekhyun.

"Menjauh dariku Park Chanyeol!" bentak Baekhyun mendorong badan besar Chanyeol dari sisinya. Membuat semua temannya menertawai mereka. Tanpa mereka ketahui, seorang namja berkulit hitam menyunggingkan smirknya seraya melangkah keluar Kafetaria.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu yang baru saja ia buka. Membuat dirinya memasuki bagian dalam sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis. Ia baru saja menata sepatu sekolahnya saat pintu kamar mandi didekatnya terbuka. Dari baliknya, nampak seorang namja berperawakan mungil yang baru saja selesai mandi. Terlihat jelas dari rambutnya yang masih basah dan handuk putih yang dipegangnya. Seulas senyum terukir dibibir namja itu begitu melihat si gadis.

"Anna-ya… Soal tadi itu…"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf" potong gadis bernama Anna tersebut. Segera saja ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Melewati namja itu dan membanting pintu kamarnya sekeras mungkin. Membuat namja itu tersentak.

"Suho hyung. Wae geurrae?" tanya seorang namja dengan garis rahang tegas yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Errr… Itu aku…"

"Suho hyung memukulnya disekolah karena kelasnya ribut." Kembali, kata-kata Suho dipotong. Kali ini oleh seorang namja berkulit gelap yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil memainkan pspnya.

"Benar begitu, hyung?" tanya namja bergaris rahang tegas lagi. Suho mengangguk. "Ne, Chen. Apa yang dikatakan Kai benar." Suho melengos pasrah. Chen, namja bergaris rahang tegas itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Suho. "Minta maaflah padanya, hyung" sarannya dan iapun berlalu ke kamar mandi.

"Anna-ya. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhaeyo. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah ketua kelas…" rayu Suho dari balik pintu bercat cokelat yang masih tertutup rapat itu. Dibalik pintu yang merupakan pintu kamar Anna, gadis itu tengah meringkuk diatas kasurnya. Suara isakan sesekali terdengar.

"Suho oppa jahat…" serunya. Diluar, Suho yang mendengarnya jadi semakin sedih.

"Hari ini…" Suho menoleh ke arah Kai yang bersuara namun masih fokus pada pspnya.

"Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Anna dipukul oleh kakak tersayangnya. Huft… Betapa menyakitkannya"

Kata-kata Kai tadi membuat Suho semakin merasa sedih. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kai. Selama ini ia sangat menyayangi adik perempuannya itu. Tak sekalipun ia pernah memarahinya. Dan siang tadi ia dengan terpaksa harus memukulnya. Membuat tangannya merasakan perih akibat tamparan penggaris mistar itu hingga tangannya memerah. Anna pasti sangat sedih.

"Dia marah?" celetuk Kris. Suho yang baru saja bergabung dengannya di balkon mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia meniru sikap Kris yang menyandarkan kedua lengannya dipagar pembatas balkon.

"Ia pasti terluka." Suho menunduk dengan ekspresi sedihnya. Kris tersenyum kecil.

"Sudahlah. Lama-lama ia akan melupakannya. Tetaplah bersikap seperti biasa padanya"

"ne, hyung"

"Ayo masuk. Ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan dengan bocah-bocah itu" ajak Kris yang sudah membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Tapi hyung…"

"Ia sudah sedikit melupakan kesedihannya. Kau tenang saja. Hal ini sangat penting untuk diketahui bocah-bocah itu saat ini" seperti biasanya, Kris tahu apa yang akan Suho katakan. Membuat namja mungil berwajah malaikat itu mengangguk pasrah dan menurutinya.

Yah, kata-kata Kris ada benarnya juga. Saat ini Anna tampak mengobrol dengan Chen. Hati Suho sedikit lega saat melihat yeoja itu tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa. Yeoja itu, yeoja yang sangat disayanginya. Yang selalu merengek padanya saat minta dibelikan sesuatu. Yang selalu menangis sambil memeluknya jika diganggu oleh Kai. Yang selalu menghiburnya saat ia merasa lelah dan putus asa…

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana, Suho-ya?" teguran Kris berhasil mengalihkan pikiran Suho. Namja itu tersenyum salting dan bergegas mendekati Kris yang tengah duduk bersila diatas karpet ruang tengah. Dilihatnya Anna yang sempat menoleh ke arahnya begitu namanya dipanggil namun gadis itu mendengus kesal dan membuang muka lalu megobrol kembali dengan Chen. Ia bisa maklum. Anna pasti masih ngambek padanya. Tapi melihat ia tidak lagi menangis sudah cukup bagi Suho.

"Dasar ayam jelek" ejek Kai pada seorang yeoja berpipi chubby yang duduk diseberangnya. Tepat disamping Kris.

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar negro" balas yeoja itu.

"Weeek… Shim Simi ayam jelek, gendut, bodoh"

"Yak! Daging gosong"

"Ayam bodoh. Gendut. Tidak nyambung"

"Monyet hitaaaaaaam…." Perkelahian tak lagi bisa dihindari begitu yeoja chubby bernama Shim Simi itu mengejar Kai yang berlari sambil terus melemparkan ejekannya.

Kris memijit keningnya yang mendadak berdenyut. Suho hanya menghela nafas panjang sembari mengelus dadanya, meyakinkan dirinya untuk bersabar. Sedangkan Anna dan Chen geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan saudara-saudara mereka yang sangat kekanakan itu.

Dan tanpa diduga semua orang, Kris berdiri dan langsung meraih kepala kedua bocah itu lalu membenturkannya satu sama lain. Membuat suasana gaduh tadi berubah hening lantaran kedua lakonnya sedang berkutat dengan rasa sakit dikepala mereka sedangkan yang lainnya nampak shock oleh ulah Kris. Kai dan Shimi yang berjongkok tampak meringis sembari memegangi dahi mereka yang benjol.

"Baiklah. Sejujurnya ada yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian" ucap Kris tenang seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Kai dan Shimi sudah duduk kembali ke tempat mereka. Masih dengan tangannya yang memegangi dahi benjol mereka. Sungguh. Hanya Kris yang bisa mengendalikan mereka.

"Kita akan ikut ke acara camp musim panas sekolah akhir pekan ini"

Kata-kata Kris sukses membuat semua-kecuali suho tentunya-membulatkan mata.

"Tapi, ge. Saat itu adalah bulan purnama dan itu waktunya untuk…"

"Aku tahu, Kai. Tapi masalahnya, tempat itu dekat sekali dengan sarang 'mereka'"

"Mwo?" semua (kecuali Suho) serentak bertanya dengan terkejutnya. Kris hanya mengangguk cool.

"Karena itulah kita harus ikut. Kita harus melindungi warga sekolah dari serangan mereka. Aku yakin, dari jarak sedekat itu, 'mereka' bisa membaui kita"

"Tapi! Oppa, bukankah saat itu kita juga akan bertransformasi? Bagaimana jika kita malah menyakiti warga sekolah?"

Kris kini tersenyum ke arah Simi. "Kita sudah melatih diri kita untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Kita pasti bisa melakukannya dengan benar tanpa menyakiti warga sekolah lainnya." Semuanya (termasuk Suho) menganggukkan kepala. Yakin bahwa keputusan mereka benar.

"Kita akan melindungi warga sekolah. Seperti sumpah kita dahulu untuk melindungi manusia dari serangan makhluk-makhluk terkutuk seperti kita…"

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Under the Moonlight

Author : Ddangkoplak

Genre : Fantasy, Mistery, Friendship

Cast : Yoo Anna

Shim Simi

All member exo

…Chapter 2…

Begitulah mereka. Bertahan hidup dengan dua kepribadian di lingkungan yang berbeda untuk menyembunyikan identitas asli mereka. Sulit? Memang, mereka akui itu semua sangat sulit. Mungkin hanya aktor atau aktris hebat saja yang bisa melakukannya. Namun karena keadaan, mereka terpaksa harus menjalaninya.

Lihatlah bagaimana seorang yeoja yang terkenal dingin, ekspresi wajah datar dan sikap yang cuek disekolah ternyata adalah seorang yeoja manis, manja, dan juga imut di rumahnya terutama dihadapan oppa-oppanya. Lihat juga seorang preman sekolah yang bengal dan sangat kurang ajar bisa berubah 180o menjadi orang yang bijaksana dan penuh pengertian. Seorang namja angkuh berwajah sombong dengan sikap luar biasa-tidak-pedulinya rupanya adalah seorang namja yang sangat jahil dan gemar berbuat iseng. Dan juga seorang siswi pemalas dan pecicilan nyatanya merupakan yeoja yang sangat rajin dan disiplin. Jangan lupakan juga seorang namja penyabar dengan senyum teduhnya yang menyerupai malaikat, seorang kakak yang sangat disayangi adik-adiknya dapat berubah menjadi seorang guru galak, kejam, dan mengerikan. Oh, satu lagi. Seorang guru olahraga sekaligus pelatih basket yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya. Disekolah ia adalah guru yang cool dan berwibawa tapi dirumah, ia akan menjelma menjadi seorang ahjumma cerewet yang doyan mengomel hingga membuat kupingmu panas. Yah, begitulah. Mereka memang hidup dengan sifat yang berbeda-beda. Namun mereka memiliki satu persamaan dan hal itulah yang membuat mereka terus bersama dan bertahan.

Mereka bukanlah seutuhnya manusia….

….

….

….

Akhir pekan. Hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh sebagian besar murid XOXO. Yah, karena mulai hari ini hingga seminggu kedepannya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu dengan acara camping disebuah pegunungan. Katanya sih, tempatnya sangat bagus dan pastinya aman. Entahlah. Masalahnya, tempat yang dulunya merupkan hutan belantara itu baru saja dibuka sebagai resort oleh seorang pengusaha asal china. Dan kebetulan, XOXO school mendapat tawaran untuk mengadakan camping di tempat itu. Tentu saja pihak sekolah menerimanya dengan alasan seperti tempat yang bagus, indah, dan aman tetapi biayanya sangat murah.

Baiklah, mungkin benar jika tempat itu bagus dan indah. Tempat itu terletak di dataran tinggi dengan udara sejuk dan keadaan yang masih bersih. Pemandangan pegunungan bisa terlihat jelas dari atas sini. Tempat itu juga memiliki danau alami dan ada sungai di hutan dekat sana. Benar-benar tempat yang sempurna bukan?

Namun siapa yang akan menduga jika tempat itu menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang akan sangat membahayakan warga sekolah. Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya. Ralat, tidak seorangpun kecuali beberapa warga sekolah yang memiliki kemampuan spesial. Mereka sadar akan bahaya yang mengancam keselamatan warga sekolah lainnya…

….

….

….

"Waktu mendirikan tenda sudah habis dan sekarang waktunya bagi kalian untuk beristirahat. Waktu istirahat tiga puluh menit" komando guru yang terdengar lewat pengeras suara. Anak-anak yang tadinya sibuk mendirikan tenda kini mulai mengatur barang-barang mereka ke dalam tenda.

"Yoo Anna-ssi, aku dan Suji akan bertugas untuk memasak. Jinri dan Soojung mencari kayu bakar. Jika kau tidak keberatan, maukah kau yang mengambilkan air untuk kita?" Anna yang sedang menata batu bata kini menoleh pada seorang yeoja mungil yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, Ji Eun-ssi" sahut Anna singkat. Yeoja itu lalu berdiri dan meraih dua ember besar yang ada di pojok tenda lalu keluar dari sana.

"Ssst.. Ji Eun-ya… Apa tidak terlalu berlebihan membiarkan ia membawa dua ember besar air sendirian? Harusnya salah satu dari kita menemaninya" ujar seorang yeoja berkulit putih.

"Kau saja yang menemaninya. Aku tidak mau. Dia itu menyeramkan, Suji…" sahut Ji Eun.

"Tapi kenapa tidak kita saja yang mengambil air?" tanya Suji.

"Jangan! Kudengar sumber mata airnya sangat jauh. Kita pasti kelelahan membawanya. Biarlah dia saja yang membawanya."

"Aish… Kau ini licik sekali…"

"Hihihihihi… Sssst"

Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, beberapa meter dari sana seorang yeoja sedang mendengus kesal sembari berjalan menjauhi tenda dengan sebuah ember besar di masing-masing tangannya.

"Kalian pikir begitu? Hal-hal kecil seperti ini tidak akan membuatku lelah"

….

….

….

….

"Hyung"

Kris menoleh kearah namja mungil yang sedang duduk di ujung tenda.

"Ne, Suho-ya. Ada apa?"

Suho hanya menghela nafas panjang. Kris yang melihatnya menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan memposisikan diri untuk duduk disebelah namja berwajah malaikat itu.

"Tidak usah takut. Semua akan baik-baik saja" Kris menepuk-nepuk punggung Suho. Namja mungil itu membenamkan wajah pada kedua tangannya.

"Aku bukannya takut pada mereka. Aku hanya… hanya khawatir. Yah, benar aku takut jika ia celaka"

"Maka dari itu kita harus melindungi mereka sekuat tenaga"

Suho mengangguk mendengar nasihat Kris.

….

….

….

Namja itu mengintip dari balik pepohonan rindang yang ada di pinggir jalan setapak itu. Matanya fokus tertuju pada seorang yeoja yang sedang melangkah mendekat dengan sebuah ember besar penuh air di masing-masing tangannya. Hingga akhirnya saat yeoja itu melewati tempat persembunyiannya, barulah ia memberanikan diri keluar.

"Ann.. Na..ssi" panggilnya ragu. Yeoja itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Ke arahnya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi… Wae geurae?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi datarnya yang khas.

"A… Aku… itu…" entah mengapa ternggorokannya tercekat. Anna masih saja memandanginya, membuat jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang.

"Aku…Aku… boleh… mem…bantumu?" yeoja itu menaikkan sedikit alisnya. Bingung dengan ucapan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Eum… Itu. Pasti sangat berat membawanya" namja itu memandang ke arah ember yang dipegang Anna.

"Baiklah. Ini" Anna meletakkan salah satu embernya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya senang. Segera saja namja itu mendekat dan meraih ember tersebut.

Yang sayangnya jauh lebih berat dari perkiraannya.

"Berat?" tanya Anna. Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil tersenyum kendati saat ini dirinya cukup kesusahan membawa ember tersebut. Ia tak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa seorang yeoja seperti Yoo Anna membawa dua ember besar penuh air seberat ini.

"Dia benar-benar tangguh" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Apa?"

"Ah… Aniya" elak Kyungsoo salting. Gumamannya terdengar oleh Anna ternyata.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, seorang namja berbadan jangkung mendengus melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Cih… Lemah begitu mau sok-sokkan membawa ember." Desisnya.

"Sssssst…" namja diseberang sana memperingatinya. Mereka berdua bersembunyi dibalik pohon pinus besar. Menunggu target mereka lewat dan terperangkap dalam jebakan yang sudah mereka persiapkan.

Namun yang tidak mereka ketahui, ternyata Anna mendengar suara-suara tersebut meskipun jaraknya dengan mereka terbilang cukup jauh. Kemampuan spesial, tentunya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati" ucapnya pada Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan lebih cepat didepannya.

"Eh? Wae?" sahut Kyungsoo yang masih terus saja berjalan. Anna tidak menjawabnya. Yeoja itu memusatkan konsentrasinya untuk mendengar suara-suara dari kedua trouble maker itu. Hingga akhirnya…

"Do Kyungsoo awas…"

Kyungsoo menginjak timbunan daun yang dibawahnya merupakan lubang berukuran cukup besar. Tubuh kecilnya terperosok namun sebelum jatuh lebih dalam, sebuah tangan kurus namun kuat memegangi tubuhnya dan menariknya. Membuat tubuh mungilnya jatuh ke pelukan tubuh kurus seorang yeoja berwajah dingin dengan ekspresi wajah datarnya.

Wajah mereka berdekatan sekarang.

Hanya tersisa beberapa inchi yang memisahkan mereka.

Kyungsoo bisa menatap dalam kedua mata yeoja itu.

Meskipun sedikit buram lantaran kaca mata minus empat yang dipakainya terjatuh entah kemana.

Tunggu

Kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti ini?

Dari balik pepohonan, muncul dua orang namja dengan wajah menyebalkan menertawai mereka sembari bertepuk tangan. Anna menatap tajam ke arah duo perusak itu.

"Bwahahahaha… Ekspresimu saat hampir terjatuh… Huahahahaha" tawa Chanyeol.

"kkkk… Lihat juga saat Yoo Anna menariknya hingga mereka berpelukan. Aigoo, so sweet sekali…" Baekhyun menimpali.

Stok kesabaran Anna habis sudah. Yeoja itu menatap penuh kebencian ke arah mereka berdua yang masih saja tertawa-tawa nista. Matanya berkilat-kilat penuh amarah. Kedua tangannya yang mengepal kini bergetar hebat. Ooops… Ini adalah sebuah pertanda buruk bagi mereka semua…

Karena sebentar lagi yeoja itu akan berubah…

Tap

Tepukan menyejukkan dari seseorang di pundak Anna berhasil mengalihkan perhatian yeoja itu dari angan-angannya untuk mencabik-cabik kedua bocah perusak itu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja sedang tersenyum padanya. Menenangkannya. Dan benar saja, amarahnya sedikit mereda. Setidaknya matanya tidak lagi berkilat-kilat.

"Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Kalian dihukum mencucikan piring-piring para guru setelah acara makan malam nanti" perintah namja itu dan berhasil membuat kedua biang kerok itu mendelik.

"Mwo? Mencuci piring guru-guru?" sentak Baekhyun.

"Songsaengnim… Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini pada kami" protes Chanyeol.

"Aku adalah guru dan aku bisa melakukannya. Kalian sudah banyak berulah hingga membuatku harus menghukum orang yang tidak bersalah. Cepat kerjakan dan jangan banyak protes" gertak namja itu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menunduk. "Ne songsaengnim" ucap mereka sambil membungkuk hormat lalu bergegas pergi dari sana.

"Kim Songsaengnim. Gomapsumnida" ujar Kyungsoo sembari membungkukkan badan. Suho tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Gwenchana… Cepatlah kembali ke perkemahan karena hari sudah hampir sore" ucapnya. Ia menepuk punggung Anna sekali lagi sebelum berlalu dari tempat itu. Anna tak berkata apa-apa . Ia hanya terus menatapi punggung namja mungil itu yang bergerak menjauh . Seulas senyum kecil terukir di bibir tipis yeoja itu. Tanpa menyadari bahwa disebelahnya, seorang namja menatapi wajahnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

…

Bulan purnama menerangi bumi dengan cahayanya. Membuat suasana malam di bumi perkemahan itu menjadi semakin indah. Suatu momen yang tepat bagi murid-murid XOXO school untuk menghabiskan malam bersama dengan pasangannya. Bagi yang punya…

Seluruh peserta perkemahan duduk mengitari api unggun yang menyala-nyala ditengah lingkaran besar yang mereka bentuk. Para murid tertawa-tawa menonton tingkah tak waras guru-guru mereka yang saat ini berdansa didekat api unggun. Guru-guru perempuan berebut untuk bisa berdansa bersama Kris songsaengnim dan Suho songsaengnim. Maklum saja. Hanya mereka yang masih 'segar'.

"Jagung bakar?" tawar Sehun kepada teman-teman dan sunbaenya.

"Aku mau" jawab Xiumin.

"Aku juga…aku juga" timpal Lay

"Yak! Jangan habiskan semuanya… aku juga mau" Tao ikut bergabung. Sehun hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka hingga akhirnya ia menyadari ada yang kurang.

"Eeeh? Kemana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?"

Seketika mereka semua menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ia ya… Daritadi aku belum melihat mereka…" sahut Luhan.

-Sementara itu di dapur umum-

"Aish, lihatlah berapa banyak piring dan gelas kotor yang harus kita cuci." Gerutu Chanyeol sembari membanting sebuah piring plastik yang penuh noda makanan.

"Kim Songsaengnim itu sungguh kejam." Timpal baekhyun. Ia menghela nafas seraya menatap pasrah tumpukan perabotan makan yang belum disabuninya.

"Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan ini pada kita? Ini tidak adil…"

"Yak! Aku curiga ada suatu hal yang terjadi diantara mereka…" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol kini menoleh pada namja bermata sipit itu.

"Mereka?"

"Siapa lagi? Yoo Anna dan guru-sok-bertampang-malaikat itu tentunya."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Chanyeol merasa tertarik hingga ia mendekatkan dirinya kearah Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran. Seringaian terukir di bibir namja imut itu. Jiwa gosipnya keluar sudah.

"Kau tidak lihat cara ia menatap yeoja itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Lihatlah tatapannya yang sangat teduh dan menenangkan begitu ia melihat Anna. Bukankah biasanya ia akan menatap murid-murid lain dengan tatapan galaknya yang menjengkelkan itu? Huh, membuatku ingin melempari wajah malaikatnya itu dengan tomat busuk"

"Jjinjayo?" seru chanyeol bersemangat.

"Tentu saja. Aku yakin ia menaruh perasaan pada yeoja itu. Ouww… bayangkan saja seorang guru galak menyukai muridnya yang tak kalah galak…"

"Ahahahahaha… benar-benar"

Dan mereka berduapun larut dalam gossip murahan hasil ciptaan mereka sendiri hingga tak menyadari seorang pria bergaris rahang tegas tengah menghampiri mereka.

Brak

Mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati pria itu tengah berdiri dihadapan piring-piring plastik yang baru saja ia lemparkan.

"Yak! Kau pikir kau siapa bisa melempar piring-piring begitu saja?" gerutu Chanyeol.

Namun pria itu hanya mengangkat bahu sembari menatap mereka berdua datar.

"Kim songsaengnim bilang selesaikan secepatnya jika tak ingin waktu tidurmu berkurang" ucapnya lalu berbalik meninggalkan mereka yang menggerutu kesal oleh sikapnya.

"Yak! Bukankah dia itu Chen si preman brandal dari kelas 1C?" bisik Canyeol disambut anggukan dari partner biang onarnya itu.

"Ne… lihatlah wajahnya yang seperti troll itu. Sangat cocok menjadi preman" komentar Baekhyun dan sukses mengundang cekikikan dari namja bertubuh tinggi menjulang di sebelahnya.

Dari kejauhan, seorang namja bergaris rahang tegas mendengus mendengar cekikikan dari orang-orang idiot di belakangnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi duo rusuh itu hingga akhirnya telinganya menangkap sesuatu yang tidak beres. Langkah-langkahnya terhenti seketika dan dahinya sontak berkerut, tanda bahwa ia tengah berkonsentrasi menggunakan kemampuan spesialnya. Dan sesaat kemudian matanya dengan cepat dan ia berlari meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin.

…..

Acara api unggun dan malam keakraban usai sudah. Kini para murid serta guru-guru tengah bersiap untuk ke tenda dan beristirahat. Namun tidak dengan dua orang murid yang masih asyik dengan kegiatan mereka menyabuni dan membilas alat-alat makan kotor di dapur umum.

"Baekki-ya… Aku lelah sekali" sungut namja jangkung disebelahnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak? Dasar bodoh" umpat namja bermata sipit yang tengah membilas gelas-gelas yang menumpuk di ember berwarna biru dihadapannya.

"Ini semua gara-gara yeoja manusia srigala itu"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Mwo?"

Chanyeol terkekeh sebelum menjawab kebingungan sahabatnya. "Yoo Anna. Bukankah dia sangat galak seperti manusia srigala?" Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas mendengar celotehan tak bermutu dari teman idiotnya itu.

Kresek

Mereka sontak menoleh ke arah semak-semak diseberang mereka yang kini bergoyang-goyang.

"Bb… Baekki-ya. Itu apa?" Tanya Chanyeol terbata-bata. Namja jangkung itu memeluk erat tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang juga mengkeret ketakutan.

"Mmm… mola." Jawabnya.

"Jj… Jjangang-jangan…"

"Grrrrrrr…."

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

Keheningan menyelimuti disaat mereka terdiam dalam keterpakuan hingga akhirnya…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

-TBC-

NB: maaf yah updatenya agak lama. Hehe, maklum dikeroyok tugas dan berakhir dengan penyakit writer's block karena ide-idenya stuck disitu doang. Sebenarnya ff ini aku buat berdasarkan mimpi u,u. Jadi habis puas nonton ulang serial twilight dari awal ampe breaking dawn part 2, tiba-tiba aja jadi mimpi tentang werewolf. Entah kenapa aku pasti tertarik sama setiap film maupun cerita yang berhubungan dengan manusia serigala. Haha, seru aja sih. Dan oh iya, aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya untuk typo yang aku buat di chapter pertama. Harusnya Yoo Anna itu di kelas IA sedangkan Simi dikelas IB. Maaf yah ^^v

And… Big thanks for all reader yang udah bercapek-capek ninggalin komen. Jangan sungkan untuk ngasi kritikan di tulisan aku yah, :D

Balesan review:

Daesy05 : hehe iya bener aku jiplak adegan itu ^^v. Makasi yah udah komen.

lailarohmadona : emang agak berbahaya sih, tapi mereka kan bukan manusia. Ikutin terus yah ceritanya…. Thanks for comment ^^v


End file.
